freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best of Orlando
"The Best of Orlando" is the tenth episode of the third season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on January 17, 2017. Synopsis Louis forgets to thank Jessica in his acceptance speech when he's named Small Businessman of the Year; and Eddie, Emery and Grandma start their own clothing line. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Ray Wise as Marvin Ellis Recurring Cast *Paul Scheer as Mitch *Susan Park as Connie Chen *Rachel Cannon as Deidre Sanderson *Jillian Armenante as Nancy *Noel Gugliemi as Hector Martinez (credited as Noel G.) *Stacey Scowley as Carol-Joan *Kathleen Rose Perkins as Mey-Mey *Ken Marino as Gus *Dash Williams as Brian Pew *David Goldman as Principal Hunter *Nick Gore as Ned *Kimberly Crandall as Lisa *Colleen Ryan as Amanda Guest Cast *Dan Martin as Clyde Minter *Dejean Deterville as PK *Brooklyn-Bella as Amy *Brianna Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Isabella Bazler as Student (uncredited) Quotes ordered the same thing. That's better. Welcome to the Best of Orlando Awards, Huang House edition. I see there are some very pretty mommies in the crowd tonight. Moving on. Please put your hands together for Orlando's Small Businessman of the Year, Louis Huang! Louis: Oh. Evan: Congratulations, sir. It's not every day a family– Louis: Okay, buddy, it's Dad's turn now. Wow, uh, this is really incredible. A lot of people contributed to this... My boys, neighbors, Marv– U-uh, n-neighbors, my hardworking staff. But the one who deserves the most credit, is my beautiful wife, Jessica. She's the one who never gets thanked, the unsung hero of all our success. If it wasn't for everything she does, there would never be a Cattleman's Ranch, let alone an award for me to accept. Now, I know most of you are here tonight because she forced you into coming by sheer will. Maybe you're annoyed by it. You probably are. But the thing is, she does it out of love. And I stand here not only as a result of that love, but in awe of it. That's why I cannot accept this award tonight. Because it only has my name on it when it should have hers, too. She is the best of Orlando. Jessica: Thank you. Sometimes, things like that are just nice to hear. That was a beautiful speech. Louis: I just wish I could've said it in front of everyone. Jessica: It means more in front of an audience of one. Evan: Did you hear all of that, Aunt Connie? Connie: Mm-hmm. Evan: They're kissing now. Movie-style.}} Gallery Emery, Eddie & Louis (3x10).png Emery (3x10).png Connie (3x10).png The Best of Orlando.jpg Best of Orlando.jpg Louis wins Small Businessman of the Year 1997.jpg Emery Huang (3x10).png Emery Intrigued.png Good Morning Orlando!!!.jpg Gus & Mey-Mey (3x10).png Louis on TV.png Louis Huang (The Best of Orlando).png Breaking News Armadillos.png Jessica & Evan (3x10).png Jessica kisses Louis (3x10).png Jessica & Louis kiss (3x10).png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3